Kaa, Get Off OF My Back Oneshot
by Raven Fury
Summary: My OC Mari, gets a surprise visit from Kaa and she';s not going down without a fight. Song is from Spirit Stallion of The Cimmaron.


Kaa, Get Off Of My Back

Mari watched in satisfaction at her handiwork as a flat stone skipped across the river four times.  
"Yes." She said in victory.  
She was waiting for Bagheera to come back from hunting so they could join the wolf pack over by the waterfall. It was the hottest week of the summer and Mari was looking forward to spending some time in the water with Raksha and Grey Brother. She gotten permission by the chief to make a visit to her wolf family and he accepted. After getting her chores done early and packing a light bag filled with a water canteen and some food, Mari trekked through the jungle and met up with Bagheera. She found out he had gone hunting a bit early from one of her vulture friends before they flew the coop for the east side of the jungle. So for now, she was alone. Mari looked for another rock to skip, not realizing up in the treetops someone was also nearby.

Kaa sighed as he sunned himself in the canopy. The sun was nice on his scales and he was enjoying it immensely. He flicked his tongue out and paused. He opened his eyes and flicked his tongue again. Something tasted sweet on the air. His eyes screwed in confusion as he kept flicking his tongue out trying to deduce where the scent was and who it was coming from. He heard splashing and poked his head out of the tree canopy. His eyes let loose a few spirals and he smacked his lips twice as he saw Mari down below.  
"Ssshe'sss alone…this sssshouldn't be too hard." He grinned slyly.  
Kaa got himself ready as he slowly descended the trunk, making sure the girl couldn't see him.

Mari threw another rock across the stream, this one making it three across before it went to the sandy bottom of the river. Mari wiped her brow, it was getting hotter by the minute and she was hoping that Bagheera would hurry up. She was dying for a chance to jump into the lake. She failed to notice that a certain wily and thorn in her side python was stalking her at the moment.

Well you think that you can take me on

You must be crazy

Kaa kept his distance behind the tree trunk. He maneuvered his tail throughout the high branches in the canopy and dropped ten feet of coils down along with his tail. His smirk widened as he moved his tail to prey on the girl.

There ain't a single thing you've done

That's gonna phase me

Mari was scouring for more rocks, not realizing the danger she was in,

Oh, but if you want to have a go

I just want to let you know

Mari started looking over near the muddy banks of the river. She found a rock that seemed flat enough and was about to pick it up till her eyes caught something long and scaly heading to her ankles. It was about to wrap around them, but she dodged to the right just as they were about to tighten.

Get off my back and into my game

Get out of my way and out of my brain

"WHOA!"  
Mari leaped and crouched down like a tigress and looked up. She saw Kaa right behind the tree trunk and growled,  
"You!" She snarled. 'So this guy came to ruin her day now? Not today.' She thought.  
"Hello Girl-cub, long time no sssssee." He said as she moved his tail at her again, only she leapt over it and made her way to the other side, but Kaa whipped his tail and tried again. Mari growled,  
"Show me what ya got bub."

Get outta my face or give it your best shot

I think it's time you better face the fact

Mari had him miss her again but got blind sighted from an expected counter move with his tail, but she was up right before he tried to wrap it around her. Mari glared at the snake.

Get off my back

Both girl and snake had a stare down for a moment. Kaa narrowed his eyes in gleam as he got ready. Mari bared her teeth as she crouched down again, ready to move or strike. Whatever came first.

You know it's all just a game that I'm playing

Don't think that you can't find a way in

Kaa striked with his tail but Mari jumped. He surprised her but leaving the safety from behind the tree trunk and attacked. Mari dodged his incoming head, eyes producing a few spirals. Mari closed her eyes for a bit and listened to him moving. She jumped and Kaa rammed his head right into the muddy banks of the river. Water splashed nearby on him.

That's what I'm saying

Oh if you want to have a go

I just want to let you know

Mari watched as Kaa brought his head out of the banks. He had a face full of mud but parts flaked off and some stayed, making Kaa look like he had a mud mustache and eyebrows. On top of that a lily pad was on his head and a frog sitting on top of him just croaked. Mari couldn't stop her giggling and it turned into full blown laughter at the sight of Kaa.

Get off my back and into my game

Get out of my way and out of my brain

Kaa glared at the laughing girl and shook the mud off his face and the frog jumped off. IT knew better than to be around an angry python. Mari barely had time to move as Kaa came at her with a vengeance. Mari managed to duck underneath him and leap away from his open mouth, making him get a mouth full of dirt.

Get outta my face or give it your best shot

I think it's time you better face the fact

Get off my back

Mari started giggling again at Kaa's misfortune and that was a mistake. Kaa's tail got her off guard and before she knew it, Kaa's tail had wrapped her from behind and her a few feet off the ground. The coils tightened fast as they reached her chest. Kaa slyly smiled as she struggled and brought her to him.  
"Find thisssss funny now?" He taunted her as he squeezed her tightly.  
Mari felt the breath leave her chest as the coils tightened around her body. In her mind she was berating herself, 'Should've been more careful.' 'Shouldn't have gotten cocky.' She kept thinking.  
"Got anything to sssay now?" Kaa hissed.

Oh if you want to have a go

Mari felt an idea popped into her head, it'd be risky, but it would help her with this bozo right now.

I just want to let you know

"Actually, yessss." She mocked hissed.  
Kaa looked at her, she looked like she was about to open her eyes, but…

Get Off

Mari propelled herself forward at Kaa's head…

Get Off

Mari slammed her forehead into Kaa's nose and sent him back, his coils went away from his chest throwing her back. Mari landed on her hump but got on her feet as Kaa shook his head and glared at her. Mari glared back whole-heartedly. She had enough with wormy here.

Get off my back and into my game

Get out of my way and out of my brain

Mari went forward and Kaa tried to go at her. Mari jumped to the side and gave Kaa a hard punch to the side of his face, leaving a purple and blackish mark.

Get out of my face

Kaa was disorientated as he went headfirst into the tree

Or give it your best shot

Mari was breathing heavily as she got ready for another attack.

You know this train is coming off its tracks,

Kaa was up and had his tail go for her, but Mari jumped and just as it almost got her, Mari actually grabbed Kaa's tail and climbed up the trunk, bringing it up with her to the tree tops. Kaa following her.

Get off of my back

Yeah get off of my back'

Like a little monkey, Mari started darting in and out of the canopy foliage with Kaa following her around.

Get off,

Hey,

Kaa stopped as he lost sight of Mari. He poked his head out from a branch and heard a whistle. He turned and saw Mari waving at him tauntingly.  
"I have you now girl cub, theresss no placssse to run."  
"Who said anything about running?" Mari said.  
Kaa was confused. Mari though pointed up and Kaa saw she had basically zig-zagged his tail all throughout the canopy. Mari was right next to a bundle of his coils. She smirked as she raised her foot and Kaa's eyes went wide at what she was going to do.  
"Have a nice trip."

Get off,

She kicked Kaa's coils out of the tree branch.

Get off,

Kaa yelped as he was dragged out of his current spot

Get Off,

Mari watched with a smile as he started unraveling

Get Off,

Kaa hit his head many times against the tree trunk

Get off

Mari watched as his body started to slide out of the tree.

Get off,

Kaa yelped as he fell into the river below.

Get off

Mari watched as the current took the snake away down the river disorientated and nursing a large bump on his head from hitting the branch.

Get off of my back,

Mari smiled, satisfied with her work. She sighed at the fact she was alone again. Bagheera still wasn't back from his hunt, not that it mattered right now. She took care of Kaa with no problem. Though the sun was reminding her how she wanted to go swimming with the wolves. A rustle in the brush caught her attention. She turned and Bagheera came out with a young deer in his jaws.  
"Good hunting today Bagheera?" She asked.  
"Yes, good indeed." He placed the deer on the ground, "You ready?"  
"Yeah." Mari said.  
Bagheera picked up the deer again, "Anything happen while you were waiting?" He asked.  
"Oh not much."  
Mari hid a smirk. If only he knew what had happened moments ago.


End file.
